


Getting Around

by yunbins



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunbins/pseuds/yunbins
Summary: Music is Hanbin’s life then suddenly Yunhyeong becomes his music.





	1. One-side of the Story

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Thank you to my supportive betas L, I, and A. There is a song connected to this chapter, the title is 새벽한숨 by Honeyst.

It is a normal night.

Nothing is unusual.

Everything is in order. That's what Yunhyeong thought.

It was a normal night where everything started. A normal Wednesday night to be exact.

Yunhyeong is preparing to go on stage. His band "Four Waves" is performing their second set in Club FF today. It is always fun performing in the clubs of Hongdae. For almost 3 years of coming back to this place, he can confidently say he is still enjoying it like it is the first time that he stepped on stage. They are basically regulars on the clubs of Hongdae, people can basically just track their schedules online. The indie scene isn't a big jungle, so there is usually more information about them.

The night is still young and so does their music. Within those three years of busking and club gigs, Yunhyeong is confident that they've established a name and built loyal listeners. Being an indie band has its own share of disadvantages but as long as his band can make music then he is all for it. His band members are slowly getting noisy and getting ready to go bang the stage again. Chanwoo tapped his shoulders indicating that its time to be back on stage again. So, all four of them faced each other and gathered their hands together then shouted "Let's all die tonight." They've been doing this cheer for as long as he can remember, basically it means "To perform without any regrets." And that's what they are doing tonight. Doing some little stretched he started to walk towards the stage.

He'll be singing 5 songs for this set again. While on stage he looks at the crowd. The same regular and some new ones are in their tables talking or just sitting sipping some drinks. Among the crowd, those regulars and new ones his eyes fell on someone which he can't figure if he was a regular or just a passerby. He was wearing a red bucket hat with a stainless rings that reflects well when hit by the club's lights.

Interesting. He thought.

He seems really interesting.

"Hello. We're back again. Are you having a good night?"

And the crowd cheered to hype the band up. Jinhwan hit the cymbals to indicate that the [first song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cx5cVWmDwgQ) is starting.

The first note dropped.

Yunhyeong took a deep breath and closed his.

Then started singing.

_"A sigh in the morning_

_O_ _n a cold snowy weather_

_You're blowing your little hands_

_Up to this day"_

This is probably his favorite song among the others that he has written. He felt that this the most emotional song that he wrote. Yunhyeong continues go deep while singing the next lines.

 

_"Unintentionally_ _It is a sad day_

_Without any excuse_

_The past day's tears_

_What makes you_

_What makes you_

_Do I also cry?"_

 

Yunhyeong can already hear the audience’s silence and Chanwoo's guitar adlibs. Donghyuk is also working well with his bass. The song is full of emotion that he himself is caught by it. Every now and then, he would close his eyes and thought of how the song was made in the first place. The chorus is about to come and all his emotions are stuck and about to explode out. This is what Yunhyeong loves about music and singing, he can express himself well without stepping on anyone. Instead more people will get attached on the music that he made, Yunhyeong thinks that it is very satisfying.

 

_"The shadow of the dawn_

_In this vacant room_

_There are more tears_

_More_ _tears_

_But dries fast"_

 

Yunhyeong can clearly remember when he first showed the demo to his friends, they were telling him that they'll big if they submit the song to entertainments. However, Yunhyeong was really against the ongoing mainstream, and so does his bandmates. They want to protect their music without having to compromise what the public wants. The second verse comes in with more emotions. It covers the whole venue, regulars have probably heard different versions of this song. While the new ones, are probably confused as to why the atmosphere is getting heavy.

 

_"Does that sky_

_Know who I am?_

_The full moon is looking at me_

_The stars make me feel_

_That I am hugging you_

 

_The shadow of the dawn_

_I_ _n this vacant room_

_There are more tears_

_More tears_

_But dries fast_

_I think that I have forgotten_

_The dawn of the night"_

 

Four Waves has been Yunhyeong's family for as long as he can remember. They dream of making music for the rest of their lives, they've grew up to be with each other playing and writing music. Donghyuk, Jinhwan, and Chanwoo are the best people that he could ask for, through thick and thin they had each other's back and their music. The song is approaching to its end, Yunhyeong knows that the four of them are under of euphoria because of the emotion that the song holds.

 

_"The shadow of the dawn_

_In this vacant room_

_There are more tears_

_More tears_

_But dries fast_

 

_It is 2 in the morning_

_I'm going to the empty street_

_More and more days_

_More and more days_

_That makes me crazy"_

 

He sang his heart out until he heard the simultaneous drum drop and guitar synth that Jinhwan and Chanwoo made. Yunhyeong opened his eyes while gathering himself and he then looked at the crowd. And there he noticed that the guy with the red bucket hat was looking at him fiercely. The guy's eyes were directly pierced to Yunhyeong's. He can feel the emotion of the guy but still Yunhyeong was confused and left the mysterious' guy's stare. He talked to the audience for awhile but he can still feel the stare of the mysterious guy.


	2. The Other Side of the Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunhyeong & music become one and Hanbin wants them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still, thank you to my wonderful betas L & I for being so supportive and for letting me share my ideas with them. Let us now dig in to Hanbin's thoughts.

It is a normal day or night. Hanbin is not sure. He hasn’t stepped out of his studio for days. His life basically revolves around his studio. It is either his home studio or the one in the office. It is the best time for him to create and fish out ideas on the next songs that he will be releasing. Being a producer and composer is a continuous process of creating new music.

At 16, he started creating melodies. Humming about different tunes while writing a song about his daily activities, that's where it all started. During those times he wasn't thinking about anything else besides his music. Nine years later, he is still creating music but the major difference is, he is doing it for people to listen. At 16, he was Kim Hanbin that plays with music.

Now, at 25, he is Producer B.I that everyone knows and curious about. Everyone knows his name but no one knows how he looks like and who he is. Both his face and sexuality are all mystery to everyone. Well, except those who directly worked with him and those that personally know him. For some odd reason, his face or sexual orientation never got spread by any news sites and tabloids.

Right now, he is frustrated to finish a song that he is working on and desperately wants to finish. However, no matter how hard he tries nothing comes out. He is failing. Music is failing him.

Hanbin works on music to perfection. No matter how everything else fails him, he completely knows that music won't fail him. But that is not what's happening right now.

He is in a slump.

No. It can't be that bad.

He is in a slump.

He knows it.

He is in a slump.

And it’s been months. He can't even count how long was it since he is satisfied with the melodies and rhythms that he produces.

Music is Hanbin's life. However, at the moment his life becomes a soulless body. It has been like this for months already.

Tabloids and news sites are already speculating about his possible retirement. He couldn't care less in all honesty. He just wants his music to be as perfect and satisfying as it was before. At the moment, all he wanted to do is disappear and leave no traces.

Knowing that he'll not satisfy himself with the quality that he is producing, Hanbin decided to get some air. He grabbed his red bucket hat and mask, he didn't even mind how he looks like shit right now. The sleepless night doesn't do any good in both his mind and physical appearance. No one knows about him anyway.

He walked around Hongdae, watching busking and just thinking. He needs a refresher. He is frustrated to find his music again. Even Bobby is worried about him. And even suggested that he might need to stop doing music, and just take a little break without it.

While absent-mindedly strolling, Hanbin arrived in an area in Hongdae that clubs and bars are sides by side. Good music, good food and a good place that's how the locals describe the area. He looked around, knowing nothing on what to do or where to go he just went inside a place called Club FF.

Upon entering, he noticed the background music, it is a song that he wrote & produced for Junhoe's debut album which was released a few years ago. Surprisingly, the club has a relaxing vibe so he decided to sit in the middle of the bar counter and order a drink. He removed his mask and started to observe the surroundings. The place seems popular; it has a lot of people for a Wednesday night. Mostly ladies and men in their 20s are there laughing and talking while casually picking up their drinks. Hanbin was looking around when a waiter asked him if needs anything.

"Sir, do you need anything?"

"No, I am just looking around. This place must be famous to the young people. The house is full." Hanbin uttered absent-mindedly.

"Oh, happens few times a month. Mainly the reason is that Four Waves is playing tonight." The waiter answered.

"Four Waves?" He asked.

"You don't know Four Waves? You must be new in this area. They are quite famous and their music is good. Also, all of the band members are good-looking especially the vocalist."

Hanbin just nodded and didn't really care about it. He was leaving after he finishes his drink anyway.

"Oh, they are coming out. That's Four Waves." The waiter pointed when the four men are slowly emerging to the stage.

Hanbin took a look and shrugged. However, he did notice the change of the environment. He can hear murmurs and cheers. He wasn't paying attention when he suddenly heard a band member talking.

"Are you guys having a good time?" Then the crowd goes wild.

And silence covered the club after the drummer hit the cymbals.

The first note was dropped. And the song started.

Hanbin also finished his drink and was about to leave when the vocalist started to sing the first verse of the song. Probably a self-composed one. Hanbin thought.

 

_"A sigh in the morning_

_On a cold snowy weather_

_You're blowing your little hands_

_Up to this day"_

 

The vocalist's voice is really soulful. He was immediately caught by the time he started singing. He can feel the emotions flowing from his voice. Individually, the band knows their flavor. Besides the vocalist's soulful voice the guitarist plucks its way to the listener's heart. There is emotion, there is passion. Hanbin can feel it. As the song continues. Hanbin is also in the midst of feeling everything. The surrounding was serene; some were silently singing along, some were listening. But Hanbin was feeling it.

 

_"Unintentionally_

_It is a sad day_

_Without any excuse_

_The past day's tears_

_What makes you_

_What makes you_

_Do I also cry?"_

 

The lyrics - it was talking to him. Like it is intentionally written for him. He is now starting to look at the vocalist. Hanbin can clearly see that the vocalist is overflowing with emotions while singing the song, his eyes are tightly closed. Hanbin knows he is something else. Who is this man?

The chorus took a different blow; there is no way that he can leave the club now.

Music has always been his life. Meaningful music is what makes him live each day. He couldn't clearly remember when was the last time that he felt this kind of emotion while listening to music. He was clearly aware that his sense of affection has been long gone.

Rumors from news site are partially true. He is on plans of retiring. It is getting boring every day, he makes music then people digs in. And honestly, now he is not sure if the songs that he produces are topping the charts because of the quality, the artists or because of Producer B.I made it. His face might not be known to people but surely everyone in the music industry and avid music fans know who Producer B.I. is. His face is the biggest mystery about him. He didn't feel the need to reveal it anyway.

 

_"The shadow of the dawn_

_In this vacant room_

_There are more tears_

_More Tears_

_But dries fast_

_A sigh in the morning_

_After a lonely rainy night_

_Your hair that slides_

_Into my mind"_

 

As the song progresses, the emotion gets thicker. How in the world is this possible? Who is this man singing? He caught him by heart. His music is nothing compared to any that Hanbin heard before.

Sadness; the song conveys sadness. Hanbin thought. He fished out his phone and immediately texted Bobby.

"Release a statement that I will be on hiatus." That's what the text says.

Not a minute pass, Bobby replied. "Tell me where you're going. Don't disappear like a bubble Hanbin." That's what the message says.

After reading it, Junhoe called. But he chooses to ignore it.

 

_"Does that sky_

_Know who I am?_

_The full moon is looking at me_

_The stars make me feel_

_That I am hugging you_

_The shadow of the dawn_

_In this vacant room_

_There are more tears_

_More Tears_

_But dries fast"_

 

The song speaks to him. It feels like whoever wrote this song knows him personally. It is a struggle for Hanbin to express himself. This is why music has become his medium to express what he wants to say. A few years ago, Bobby and Junhoe came to his life. Their love for music is the evident reason why they became friends. Of course, the public knows about them, Junhoe debuted three years ago. Bobby became famous after. The public knows about them. Their friendship but they were never seen in public. Hanbin is thankful that Junhoe and Bobby became his left and the right support. Even at times that he disappears without saying anything. Bobby became his best friend and Junhoe became a younger brother.

 

_"I think that I have forgotten_

_The dawn of the night_

_The shadow of the dawn_

_In this vacant room_

_There are more tears_

_More Tears But dries fast"_

 

Just like the lyrics of the song, Hanbin's tears dried out. All those years that he spent producing music wasn't a cloud nine feeling instead he had to spend half of it in the corners of his studio. Music. He thought. Is it worth sacrificing for? If asked a few years back, his answer would be yes. But now he doesn't know anymore. He is getting tired. It is like his life has been suck out of his body. Music is frustrating. Hanbin thought.

The bridge of the song came. It means that it's about to end. And the emotion gets thicker. The sound of the guitars and drums definitely synchronized with the vocals. They are sounding one without compromising any instrument. Quality. There is quality on how the song was created.

"It is 2 in the morning

I'm going to the empty street

More and more days

More and more days

That makes me crazy"

Just like that, the song ended. Just like the last word Hanbin is getting crazy. He needs to know who wrote the song and why did he write the song. The last note was dropped, and then there was silence. Hanbin didn't realize that he has been staring at an emotional pair of eyes. It feels like he is sending a decoded message. Who is this man? Hanbin asked. As confused as he is right now, he can't take away his eyes to the one in the middle.

He stood up and slowly walked to the center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you are enjoying the story. Please don't forget to share and comment. Next update will be on Saturday. Any thoughts about the 2 chapters so far?


	3. The Start of the Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interest of both parties, takes into a different stool. Yunhyeong officially meets Hanbin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 새벽 (saebyuk) ** the title of the song, the song doesn't have an eng translation so I am using the Kr title.
> 
> Hi, it's been a while since I updated and it took me awhile to post a new chapter. I hope this chapter will gain more interest from everyone. So, have fun reading.

Few days have passed, and Yunhyeong is once again preparing for another performance. After Club FF, they are scheduled to perform in Rolling Hall for their anniversary special. The special thing about performing in Rolling Hall is that they are the only band that’s performing. It is like a mini concert, and only those that have tickets purchased in advance will be able to watch their performance. After performing tonight, the band will also have a short fan event.

Chanwoo suddenly faced him with a worried look planted on his face.

“What’s the problem? Are you feeling unwell?” He asked.

“The guy from Club FF is here again. It looks like he came to watch again.” Chanwoo answered.

 

The guy from Club FF, Yunhyeong can remember clearly. Even in his sleep, he won’t forget about the guy that has been following their gigs ever since Club FF, and even during afternoon busking he was there watching.

Yunhyeong isn’t really scared about this; in all honesty, he thinks it is fascinating. However, it seems like the other members think that it is a bad thing. They keep on saying that he is bad news.

“Well, he probably loves our band so much. Relax, we gained a loyal fan.” Yunhyeong smiled.

Jinhwan scoffed.

 

“He looks like a stalker right now,” Jinhwan added.

 

“Yeah, I mean he can tone his fanboy antics down. He is seriously scaring me.” Donghyuk added.

 

Yunhyeong smiled.

 

“He can’t be that worst. C’mon’ let’s give the guy the benefit of the doubt.”

"Well, he is bad news to me," Jinhwan replied.

Then, the two of them except Yunhyeong just shrugged and did their own thing.

It’s finally time to get on stage. All the four of them are in their best condition tonight.

After the three sets, all four they are sweating profusely but tiredness is not present in their faces.

During the show, Yunhyeong noticed that the guy has been staring while he was performing. His eyes were heated like he is sending signals.

“We’ll see you after five minutes, everyone,” Donghyuk announced while the other members are going backstage.

The band will have a short fan event and Hitouch for the fans. Yunhyeong loves communicating with their fans; this is one of the reasons why he opened an Instagram account. Though the rest are teasing him about it Yunhyeong doesn’t really care.

 

Talking and sharing his day with the fans makes him feel closer to them. As much as possible he is trying to be the strength to everyone. He is purely thankful for everyone that listens to their music and has been going to their gigs.

Five minutes later, the four of them are seated at a table where they can write and answer fan questions.

He was the third person from the start of the line. He feels relaxed.

The fan event is starting. There are fans that he can recognize by their faces, probably has been to multiple gigs. There are also fans that he knows by name and those that he thinks that are new.

While Yunhyeong was talking to a fan, Jinhwan lightly kicked his feet which he immediately recognized. He then faced Jinhwan and mouthed “What?”

Jinhwan just gave him a head signal to look at the line. There he noticed that Donghyuk is already talking to the guy but it seems that the guy is in hurry. Few minutes after, the guy is already in front of Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong smiled while accepting the piece of paper that the guy gave. He read what is written on the paper. He was taken aback but he tried not to show it.

Can I talk to you later? That’s what is written on the paper.

Yunhyeong smiled.

“You seem to be a new listener? How are you?” He asked.

The guy just stared at him, so Yunhyeong was confused.

Yunhyeong cleared his throat to get the guy’s attention. The guy seemed to notice that he was staring and got embarrassed by his own action.

“I’m sorry about that.” He said while looking down embarrassed and defeated.

“No, it’s fine. Here.” Yunhyeong gave back the paper that the guy gave.

It is really exhausting for everyone in the band to do fan events after a gig. But besides the physical exhaustion that they feel, it can also be very draining mentally. However, they enjoy meeting and talking to their fans. They are really not that big of a celebrity but they just appreciate well the support that everyone is giving them.

At their resting place, Yunhyeong was thinking how the guy wearing a red bucket walked to him in Club FF. It was more of shocking that frightening in Yunhyeong’s opinion. After singing 새벽, the guy was walking towards the stage with a blank face. When he arrived at the center he stared at him for a good minute without even blinking or speaking. For Yunhyeong he saw the guy’s eyes were on fire but he can’t really figure out what the fire meant. While the guy remained unbothered standing in front of the stage, everyone noticed the unusual scene. Even Jinhwan is giving an odd look at the guy. Not until a waiter approached the guy that he realized what he was doing and where he was. After grasping the whole situation, the guy turned his heel, lower his bucket to cover his eyes then walked away.

Yunhyeong opened the back door, and there he saw the guy wearing his red bucket hat again.

Yunhyeong cleared his throat to get the guys attention.

The guy faced him.

Yunhyeong waved, it was awkward but the best that he could do during that situation. He doesn't even want to know what to say, or how to start a conversation with a guy he doesn't know.

"So, hi." Yunhyeong started. "I've been seeing you in our gigs, and I am very thankful that you like our music."

The guy was staring again.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" Yunhyeong tries to lighten up the conversation.

The guy immediately shook his head.

"N-no. No."

Upon hearing the stuttered voice, Yunhyeong let out a chuckle.

"What's your name? I think it would be great to know your name first before we talk. I'm Yunhyeong, by the way." Yunhyeong offered.

"Hanbin. It's Hanbin. I know who you are." Hanbin answered.

"Oh, Hanbin. That's a cool name."

Their conversation couldn't get any awkward than the one that they are having right now.

"So, Hanbin. What do you want to talk about?"

"The song," Hanbin said in a straightforward manner.

Yunhyeong was looking at Hanbin's face and he was certain that his eyes are telling a story. It was fierce but at the same time soft. It feels like he is being drawn to something that he couldn't figure out. Yunhyeong felt that there is something about Hanbin, he still can't fathom what it is.

"What song?" Yunhyeong asks in a curious manner.

“The one that you sang in Club FF. That song.” Hanbin answered.

Yunhyeong knew what song he was talking about. Of course, it would be that song.

“Ah, what about it?” Yunhyeong was curious.

Hanbin looked at him and asked, “Who wrote it?”

Yunhyeong was feeling a little bit uncomfortable about these questions, 새벽 is a special song that he doesn’t need to share with everyone.

“I did,” Yunhyeong answered but took a pause before talking again. “Look, Hanbin I don’t know what this is about but…”

Before he could finish, Hanbin cut off his words.

“Interesting…” Hanbin said, “it holds so many emotions, you even affected me through a song.”

“Excuse me?” Now, Yunhyeong is more confused than ever.

“I want to get to know you better, Yunhyeong,” Hanbin said before turning his back and walking away from Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong is planted in the same position trying to decipher what just happened. His senses came back when he heard his phone ringing.

It was Jinhwan calling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Honestly, I would gladly appreciate if you guys would comment about it. So I can see what you guys think about the flow so far. I love hearing comments, suggestions ans even questions. 


	4. The Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunhyeong and Hanbin get involved with each other deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~ it's been a month since I last updated, please don't hate me on that. How have you guys been? Are you guys watching iKON TV? I am so excited for KOLORFUL Fanmeeting and really looking forward to the individual stages of our boys. Now, enjoy reading.

“What happened to you?” Jinhwan asked Yunhyeong.

He is aware that he has been spacing out most of the time the past few days. But no one actually knows what is the main reason for this behavior.

He is well-aware that Hanbin is the reason for this unique behavior. He is utterly surprised at what Hanbin said the last time they talked. Hanbin definitely shook him since the first time that they met.

He would be lying if he’ll say that he didn’t feel anything. Hanbin was interesting enough following their gigs, and now he recognizes a song that means so much to him.

Just who is Hanbin? That is what Yunhyeong asked himself. He snapped out from his own thoughts when Jinhwan patted his head.

“I am waiting for answers Yunhyeong,” Jinhwan said.

“Ah, it is nothing. Just thinking about a new song that I want to write.” He answered.

Yunhyeong knew that Jinhwan wasn’t convinced with his answers but shrugs him anyway. It is a relief that The oldest pretended to believe him, he doesn’t have any explanation yet so it is hard to tell them the reason for his unusual behavior.

They are in their practice room, preparing for their gig on Saturday night. Nothing special but still they need to practice. Yunhyeong loves to be prepared, he likes it when everything is in order.

While thinking about their setlist on Saturday, Chanwoo shouted that woke up everyone in the room.

“Keep your loud ass in your pants Chanwoo. We don’t need it.” Donghyuk snapped.

“OH MY GOSH! Producer B.I goes on hiatus. Bobby confirmed it. I’m sorry about this Yunhyeong.”

Yunhyeong froze on whatever he is doing. He faced Chanwoo with an almost shaking eyes.

Producer B.I. Yunhyeong mouthed to himself. Utterly shocked he looked down then spoke.

“Let me see that article.” Yunhyeong firmly told Chanwoo while reaching for the phone.

There, written in bold letters, Producer B.I, and hiatus in one sentence. No reason was stated in the article but since it is confirmed by Bobby then this is true. The only thing that is left in Yunhyeong’s mind is why. Producer B.I is a whole lot of inspiration for everyone. His mysterious identity is only an addition to how talented he is in making music.

“Maybe it's time to stop your one-sided love, Yunhyeong. You haven’t even seen his face nor know if he really exists.” Jinhwan said with a tone of as a matter of fact.

Yunhyeong got triggered but he can’t snap at the older because what he said is true.

“There is nothing to move on from. I’m just one of his fans who adore his music.” Yunhyeong answered defensively.

Jinhwan shrugged. “Whatever makes you sleep at night.”

Yunhyeong decided to continue their practice instead of lingering to whatever his feeling is called. As long as he can remember, Producer B.I’s music was the main reason that he has been doing well right now. He may be in the indie scene but he ain’t regretting anything.

The band’s day ended with sweats and smiles. Their setlist for their next gig is complete. Contented with their practice, Donghyuk decided that ordering pizza for dinner is the best reward.

While waiting for their dinner, Chanwoo’s big mouth decided to be an annoying one.

“So, Yunhyeong how is your stalker doing?” Chanwoo asked Yunhyeong while moving his eyebrows to tease him.

Yunhyeong hissed and understood that Chanwoo knew something. He probably heard or have seen him and Hanbin talking. In His thoughts, there is nothing wrong with it, why is he getting guilty over this.

“He has a name. He is called Hanbin, just so you know.” Yunhyeong responded with a tease as well.

“Oh, both of you are in first name basis already? Nice.” Chanwoo rebutted with an almost laugh voice.

“Nothing wrong with it though.” He answered.

“Wow, Yunhyeong will you get a boyfriend now?” Donghyuk added to the flame of teases.

He clearly knows that everyone is trying to cheer him up because of the Producer B.I hiatus drop news, they knew him well so he let his members tease him.

“Well, he is not bad himself. I can date him. You guys wouldn’t mind right?” Yunhyeong answered in a serious manner though he was just being playful with his friends.

“Stop right there Casanova, your fans will cry if they hear this” Chanwoo added.

And with that, the night ended with laughter and freshly baked pizza.

The next time that Yunhyeong saw Hanbin was in the streets of Hongdae. It was a fine afternoon, Yunhyeong is on his way home from meeting for a possible music festival that they are going to. It is the start of the spring season so universities are planning on having their respective music festivals. While on his way to his apartment, Yunhyeong saw a familiar figure stepping out of a real estate office. Yunhyeong is hesitating whether to call him or not, but before he could decide a pair of eyes met his stare. Without anywhere to hide, he waved his hand and smiled to Hanbin.

Hanbin was slowly walking towards Yunhyeong.

“Hey.” Hanbin greeted Yunhyeong with a smile plastered on his face, which Yunhyeong thinks is a little silly but cute.

“He-he-y.” Yunhyeong greeted back with an obvious shake in his voice. He was already mentally slapping himself for being so embarrassing.

There was dead silence. Yunhyeong is never a good talker but he feels like he needs to speak or else they’ll just end up staring at each other.

He cleared his throat. “So, what are you doing here? Are you moving or something?”

“I’m finding a new place, I want to move out. How about you?” Hanbin asked.

“Ah, me. I had a meeting. But I am on my way home now. Is there a problem in your old place? Yunhyeong asked just to keep the conversation going.

“Not really, I just want a new environment. Feels like I need to move to keep my body and mind functioning.”

Yunhyeong nodded in agreement but at the same time, he was curious.

“Have you eaten yet?” Hanbin asked while looking at his watch.

“Huh?” Yunhyeong was really surprised and was taken aback by Hanbin’s question.

“I know, it’s like 3 PM but I haven’t eaten anything since I was too busy finding a new place,” Hanbin said.

Yunhyeong had eaten a light snack during the meeting but he wouldn’t consider it a proper meal. He was already planning on cooking for lunch but that would be impossible at the moment. He is hesitating but the thought of eating with Hanbin excites Yunhyeong for no reason. He is nervous and he can’t help but smile secretly.

“Do you suggest that we eat together?” Yunhyeong asked but immediately hushed himself upon realizing that the question sounded wrong.

It seems like Hanbin didn’t really care about the question and immediately nodded to Yunhyeong’s idea. “I mean, if it’s okay with you or if you are not in a hurry,” Hanbin added.

“Yeah, I think that would be great.” Yunhyeong answered, “...and I am not doing anything besides writing songs.” He added.

Both of them walked to the nearest place that they could find.

“Pasta is fine with you, right?” Yunhyeong asked Hanbin.

“Yes, anything is fine actually. I am starving.” Hanbin answered while letting out a soft chuckle which Yunhyeong find cute.

While waiting for their food, Yunhyeong curiously asked random things to Yunhyeong.

”How many real estate place did you check Hanbin?” Yunhyeong asked.

”If I counted it right, probably four.” Hanbin in answered.

”Wow, that's a lot. So among those places have you chosen a place?”

Yunhyeong is completely surprised at how natural his questions are flowing. He is questioning himself as to why he is so curious about Hanbin’s living arrangement.

“What kind of place are you finding anyway?” Yunhyeong asked all of a sudden.

“Hmm. I actually don’t know. I just want a peaceful place where I can sleep and rest. Nothing fancy really.” Hanbin answered.

“Can sleep and rest…” Yunhyeong repeated Hanbin’s words while deeply thinking.

Hanbin nodded. “Why can you recommend some place?”

Yunhyeong’s palms are sweating upon hearing the question. He could directly answer no, but that would be lying. He put the other room in his place for lease since his sister decided to move out and live alone. He was hesitating if he should just suggest his place to Hanbin or just lie about it. He keeps thinking while being bothered by what the members would say.

“Yunhyeong?” Hanbin called out.

Yunhyeong noticed that he was already spacing out while finding answers.

“No need to be serious about this, I can surely find a good place. Don’t think too hard.” Hanbin said.

“Uhh, actually I’m renting out the spare room in my apartment. Well, if you like you can stay there.” Yunhyeong said in a speedy tone. He was running out of breath when he finished his sentence.

There was silence, he assumes that Hanbin will say no.

“That would be -- uhm, great,” Hanbim responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. If you did, please don't forget to drop some comments and feedbacks. You can also drop some questions or maybe fic ideas in my cc acct curiouscat.me/sssong. Thank you for reading.


	5. The In-Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin finally moves in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's been awhile. I hope you are all doing well. Here's a very short update to patch things up and move forward. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

“You did what?” Jinhwan asked Yunhyeong for the second time.

“I’ll just repeat it for him, hyung!” Chanwoo interrupted.

“He rented out the room that Eunjin was using before,” Chanwoo stated in a sarcastic manner.

“To Hanbin.” Donghyuk continued. “The weird guy that has been following all our gigs.”

“What the hell were you thinking?” Jinhwan says as he faces Yunhyeong.

“What if he is a stalker?” He continued.

Yunhyeong stayed quiet for a few seconds before defending himself as to why he offered Hanbin the room. He really felt something odd, maybe special about Hanbin. He can’t explain it by words but somehow he just wanted to know the other man better.

“I just feel like helping him out, I don’t know. I can’t explain.” Yunhyeong replied.

Jinhwan sighed, he can never win when Yunhyeong uses his kindness.

“Whatever, just don’t get killed or something,” Jinhwan said before leaving the room.

Back in his apartment Yunhyeong is waiting for Hanbin to arrive. He already texted the other about the address of the apartment.

He is nervous.

And confused.

Yunhyeong was starting to get things done -- when he heard a knock. He needs to leave again after showing Hanbin around, thought the apartment is not that big but it is livable. 

“Hi, come in.” Yunhyeong started.

“Yes, hello. Thank you.” Hanbin replied as he makes his way in. 

Then it was dead silence. Maybe Yunhyeong is the worst host. He doesn't even know why he is nervous when it his own house. 

“So uhm…” Yunhyeong started then cleared his throat just to kill the awkwardness. 

Hanbin is just looking like a lost puppy waiting for his owner. 

“Let me show you your room.” Yunhyeong then said. 

Hanbin nods and followed around. 

“So here is your room, it is not much really,” Yunhyeong said.

“No, it is fine. This is better than nothing.” Hanbin replied. 

“Just make yourself at home, I need to leave in a bit and meet the band for practice,” Yunhyeong said while trying to excuse himself out of now Hanbin’s room. 

“And by the way, before I forgot. The lock code is 1022.” Yunhyeong added before completely going to his own bedroom.

He didn’t know as to why he was in hurry, all he knows that he gets nervous in front of Hanbin.

It’s been a week since Hanbin moved but Yunhyeong hasn’t really talked to him. He hasn’t seen Hanbin that quite often except when he watches their gigs. Yunhyeong didn’t want to ask because that would be odd. They are just roommates, nothing else. 

Today is a rare occasion that Yunhyeong went home early, they don’t have gigs or practice. As he was about to enter the apartment, it was at the same time that Hanbin was going out of the door.

For the first time in a week, he has seen Hanbin at home. 

“Are you leaving?” Yunhyeong asked but mentally slapping himself for stating the obvious.

Hanbin nodded.

Yunhyeong wanted to ask more but he didn’t have the courage to do so.

He was about to enter the apartment when he heard Hanbin.

“Yunhyeong, mind if I ask if the code for the door is your birthday?” Hanbin asked.

Yunhyeong shook his head and said, “No, someone else’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya it was short... Hope it didn't disappoint but I swear, it will make sense soon. Don't forget to leave a comment. Reading your comments makes me happy and motivates me to write more. See you on my next update.


	6. And It Unfolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, fate will bring them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, how are you all? I'm not really sure if there are still people who are reading this story. lol but if you are here and is interested on what is happening with Yunhyeong and Hanbin, then I hope this short update will be helpful.  
> It has been a while since I updated, this isn't exactly a long update, but instead, it is a filler for holes that will soon be useful when things get spicy.

It’s been almost a month that Hanbin is living in Yunhyeong's apartment, and their relationship hasn't really changed. Yunhyeong barely saw Hanbin outside his room except when he sees him on their gigs.

 

It’s been almost a month that Producer B.I has gone on hiatus. Both Bobby and Junhoe which are famous for being close with the producer are all tight lip on saying any details about the whereabouts of the questioned person. Yunhyeong is also worried about him.

 

Before heading out to their practice, Yunhyeong decided to stop by somewhere. Upon arriving at the place, Yunhyeong noticed that he wasn’t alone. Someone was there and he looks really familiar.

 

Yunhyeong waited without letting that person know about his existence. The guy was just sitting and staring at the newly painted wall, that was once vandalized with words that mean so much to Yunhyeong. Words that held him and his life to the path of where he is right now. After a few minutes, the man stood up and stared at the wall again before leaving the place. Yunhyeong clearly saw the face of the man, and there he realized who it was.

 

_B.I._ Producer B.I, it has been a while since he saw him visiting this place. Or was he visiting the place without Yunhyeong's knowledge? The famous producer B.I in this sketchy part of the town, with walls full of vandals -- along with the passion of the people who vent their frustrations on the white walls surrounding the area. Seeing the slump back of the man made him curious and also worried.

 

Yunhyeong wonders what brings him here again? The last time that he had a conversation with B.I was through one of these walls, specifically the one that he was looking earlier. Yunhyeong is now walking closer to the exact location that B.I was standing, and there he started to reminisce the past conversations and pain that this freshly painted wall has witnessed.

 

If Yunhyeong isn’t mistaken, it was three years ago when his vandal was answered all of a sudden. His personal wall was invaded by somebody else.

 

During that time, three years ago, Four Waves are just starting out to get big in the indie scene and Yunhyeong is on the edge of making huge plans for their band. As he gets stressed out day by day, he runs to the alley as an escape to the chaotic world and tries to write down his thoughts just to lessen the burden. The wall was once Yunhyeong’s place of solitude.

 

He can remember clearly the first question that the invader answered: _Where do we go?_ And the invader wrote, “ _to the place that makes you happy”._ Yunhyeong will never forget that day, it was a piece of advice that struck him the most, he always goes back to that statement that a random stranger gave him through a wall. It affected most of Yunhyeong’s decision because of those words.

 

Their vandalizing friendship went on for months, the invader became a stranger, it took a couple of months when the stranger wrote his own question. It was random but it was painful, _“how do you get a life?”,_ Yunhyeong admits that he laughed when he first saw it but then he realized that the one who wrote it must be going through something. He then answered, _“you must never forget what you are living for, the moment that you forget how to live - you have lost the romantic side of life”_ and through the months that Yunhyeong was talking to the stranger, he felt the need to care for the stranger. His life seems so sad that even the simplest thing like having the freedom or experiencing happiness was a challenge.

 

Without any clue on who he was talking to, Yunhyeong obliges himself to be a friend to the stranger that he was talking to. It was accidental that he saw the man’s face one time when he visited the alley, Yunhyeong didn’t know that it was also the last time that he would talk with the man. On his last vandal, the unknown friend introduced himself as B.I, and of course, Yunhyeong knows who he is - but what caught Yunhyeong’s attention is how sad the life of a successful person is. And that day in three years is the same day that he wrote _that_ song. Yunhyeong wanted to send B.I, no now he is Hanbin - the message of understanding. That life is beautiful and that happiness is attainable.

 

Yunhyeong was in deep thoughts that he didn’t realize that he was not alone anymore. “Yunhyeong, how do you know this place?” Hanbin asked.

 

Yunhyeong closed his eyes thinking about how to answer and what to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts about the story so far? Please leave a comment, I would love to hear what you all think about it. I can't be sure when is my next update, but your comments might motivate me to write more.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics are translations of 새벽한숨. Don't forget to comment and share this fanfic if you love it.


End file.
